Portable computing device usage takes up a significant portion of our everyday lives, to the extent that excessive portable computing device usage can affect a person's day-to-day activities and social relationships. Herein, the term “portable computing device” is used to denote computing devices, such as laptop computers, mobile phones, tablets, wearable devices, or any similar portable computing device. For example, portable computing device usage at a family dinner takes away from quality family time spent together. Portable computing device usage in academic environments can interfere with student learning and academic performance. Other times, portable computing device usage can be outright dangerous. For example, using a portable computing device while walking along a street can lead to dangerous conditions and possibilities of accidents.
There exists a need, therefore, for ways to limit or control portable computing device access in circumstances such as those described above.